A Day in the Life
by Alsaturriad
Summary: A typical Raydor-Hobbs weekend (when Rusty is away).


"Captain Raydor," Sharon answered the phone in that low, monotonic, authoritative voice of hers. No one would have guessed she was just startled out of the best sleep she was having in a long time. No one would have suspected how annoyed she was because of that. Sharon Raydor was the most composed, professional person Andrea had ever met; these traits were what drew her deeply in love with the woman now next to her in bed. "Thank you, Lieutenant. Text me the address, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Sharon turned to look at Andrea, only to find the woman staring back. Sharon could see disappointment written all over her face; she couldn't blame her. They hardly got together because of her now demanding position at the Major Crimes division and the added responsibility of Rusty being her foster child. Breaks like this present one don't come around often and it sucks when they have to cut it short.

"New murder, huh?" Andrea asked, as if she didn't already know.

"Yes." Sharon sighed as she lay back down facing Andrea. She absentmindedly moved a strand of blonde hair from Andrea's face. "I am so sorry."

"Well you couldn't have known. It's fine."

"Hmm," Sharon smiled "Whatever did I do in my past life to deserve someone as great as you?" She leaned in and kissed Andrea's lips lightly. She closed her eyes and let her lips linger a while, savoring the taste, the texture, the entire moment. She truly did not want to leave. She just wanted to cuddle next to the naked, warm, soft body next to her and forget about everything around her. Isn't that what couples _do_ at three in the morning anyway? Andrea was the one to pull away.

"You should probably get going… before I lose it and hold you hostage."

"Ha-okay, okay. Let's not do anything illegal here. It would be a little awkward having to arrest my lover." With that, Sharon kissed Andrea again and got off the bed to locate her underwear, which, had to be in the bedroom? Somewhere?

"You must be looking for these." Andrea was holding up a plum-colored laced bra and matching panties. Sharon moved back over to the bed and took the items from Andrea. She paused for a moment before putting them on; her body shivered as she noticed a brief moment of desperate desire in her lover's eyes. She instantly felt moisture between her legs and her body began melting but she knew if she dared give in, she would never reach the crime scene. Instead, she took a deep breath, turned on her heels and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing her clothes that were on an armchair in the corner.

When she finished dressing, and making herself look a little more presentable (thanks to some of Andrea's makeup), she headed out to the kitchen. Andrea was clad in a semi-sheer white vest and dark pajama shorts. Her hair was casually pulled back; Sharon never saw it pulled back before. It really showed off that slender neck she loved so much. She continued drinking in the sight of Andrea, who was oblivious to her ogling. Once again she inwardly kicked herself for having to leave. Not before long, though, Sharon couldn't resist the sight in front her anymore.

"You didn't have to get up," Sharon whispered in Andrea's ear before sucking and nipping at her neck. She wrapped her arms around Andrea's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hmm-and miss out on this welcoming reward? Not a chance!" the two women laughed as Andrea handed Sharon a cup of coffee. "Figure you'll need that."

"Thanks. Mind if I take it with me? I am _really_ late now."

"Sure thing. Be safe."

"You know I will." Andrea opened the door for Sharon who then exited. "Sorry about this."

"Sharon, it's fine. We'll continue where we left of some other time." Andrea tried to smile as genuinely as possible because she knew _some other time_ might not be anytime soon. She didn't want Sharon to feel badly though.

"I'll call you later."

"You better."

* * *

As usual, Provenza was the first to acknowledge her late- arrival at the crime scene.

"So nice of you to join us, _Captain_. Hope we didn't disturb your evening too much."

"You didn't, Lieutenant. So, can someone catch me up?" After everyone was on the same page, they made the decision to return to the office and come up with a game plan. It was only then that Sharon realized something was… off.

"Detective Sanchez, can you get background info on" Sharon squinted at the whiteboard "Mr.-uh-Williams, Tao-"

"-You mean Wilkins, Captain," Sanchez corrected.

"Yes, Detective. Tao, can you locate his wife. We need to know why they separated and Lieutenant Flynn, I want you, along with Lieutenant Provenza and Detective Sykes to return to his neighbors and find out all we can about his usual routine and anything else that'll be helpful. Oh! Also, Tao, I need you to check up on the other suspect who is MIA -uh- Victor Pierce. Thank you everyone." Everyone stood looking at Sharon a little awkwardly. No one wanted to be the one to correct her again. They were all, however banking on Syke's all too eager manner, which once again did not fail.

"You mean _Vincent_ _Price, _Ma'am."

"Yes, whatever. Just, can we get everything done then we'll regroup here hopefully by noon."

"Is everything alright, Captain?" Flynn was genuinely concerned, which just annoyed Sharon even more.

"I am fine, Lieutenant. I just forgot my glasses today. I'll be fine."

"Unless you have to read," Provenza quipped. Sharon ignored him though.

"Everyone, good luck and let's try to wrap this one up in record time."

* * *

"Hey," Andrea entered Sharon's office a little after eight. How's it going?" She startled Sharon, which just aggravated her headache.

"Everything's going great, except for this migraine that started creeping up on me. I have a good feeling we'll wrap up this one quickly."

"Great. Maybe we could salvage the rest of our weekend after all." Andrea walked over and caressed Sharon's shoulders, kissing her on her temple. She then whispered in her ear, "I brought you these." She placed Sharon's pair of glasses on her desk. "Figured you might need them."

"Oh thank you! You just spared me from any additional embarrassment."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say there's a reason I wear these all the time. So, how do you plan to spend the rest of your Sunday?" Sharon asked Andrea as she watched her move to sit in one of the seats opposite her.

"Well, seeing that my morning plans changed on me" she observed Sharon's pout "I guess I'll join Gavin for that late lunch date. Alone. By myself-"

"-Are you trying to make me feel worse than I already do?" Sharon asked smirking slightly.

"Of course not!" Andrea replied innocently. "Now why would I do such a thing when I know you are definitely going to make it up to me." She winked at the brunette opposite her.

"Hmm. Indeed. I will be 100% at your service."

"I like the sound of that." At that moment, Flynn, Provenza and Sykes returned and were heading straight towards her office. Andrea figured it best if she left now.

"I should probably get going then. If you're free for lunch just call okay?"

"Sure. I really wanted to meet Gavin's new-uh-_plaything_," Sharon chuckled.

"Oh right, I forgot about that! Well, this is going to be an awkward lunch date."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I mean it's impossible _not_ to like you." Sharon smiled sweetly at Andrea. At that moment, the detectives joined Andrea at Sharon's door. "I should get going. Call me if you're free." Andrea said as she turned to leave.

"Of course. Thanks for bringing these." Sharon tipped her glasses towards Andrea.

"No problem." Andrea greeted the detectives then exited the department. Naturally, Provenza commented. "And the blind can now see." Flynn usually controlled himself but this time, the laugh escaped his lips. Sykes gave in as well.

"I am glad you all found my moment of discomfort hilarious," Sharon sarcastically replied with a glare but they knew she was just playing along with them. Sharon must admit it felt good to finally fit in with the team, enjoy the harmless teasing and banter. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she watched the guys unabashedly laugh at her. Her headache also began subsiding.

* * *

Sharon dropped her keys on the kitchen island where she always leaves them. She then begins to walk into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of red wine when she notices Rusty's bag on the couch. She held off on that glass of wine and went to find the boy. As usual, he was lounged off on his bed apparently engrossed in a novel.

"Oh hey Sharon."

"Hi Rusty. When did you get back? I thought I was picking you up later?" She was now leaning on his doorpost.

"Robert's mom gave me a ride. Where were you? I would have called but I didn't want to disturb you or anything." He looked a little uncomfortable. He knew Sharon would have taken this weekend when he wasn't home to visit Andrea. Seeing that they hardly had any time alone, he didn't want to disturb them.

"There was a murder," Sharon said plainly.

"So you were at work then? That sucks."

"Hmm, it does."

"Did you see Andrea at all this weekend?" Sharon shifted her weight from one leg to the other and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I did. We had a lovely time on Saturday. What about you? How was your weekend?"

"Great! Derek's really cool! Hey, his birthday is Wednesday and he's having a party and stuff-"

"-Wednesday's a school night Rusty."

"Yeah, but everyone will be there and he kind of expects me to show up."

Sharon sighed. "I'll think about it. Sharon turned to leave the boy's room. She turned back and added, "Maybe if you stay on my good side this week, you might be able to attend this… party." She smirked at him and walked away.

"You're the best Sharon!" Rusty shouted behind her.

* * *

Sharon proceeded to the kitchen to obtain that glass of wine that was calling her name. She poured it out and moved towards her living room. While finally cuddled on her couch, she reminisced about her Saturday spent with Andrea then soon realized she was wearing the same clothes she wore to Andrea's house the Friday evening. She should probably change but was way too exhausted and instead, chose to just call Andrea; she needed to hear her voice _and_ find out how lunch went with Gavin and Company. Andrea answered after the third ring.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. How was work? Are you home?"

"Yes I'm home. I think the squad would wrap this case up by Tuesday, it looks promising."

"That's good. So, you enjoyed your weekend with me?"

"How could I not enjoy spending an entire day in bed with you? You know I'm still wearing the clothes from Friday night? Not that I wore them much anyway."

"Oh, you are such a tease Sharon," Andrea chuckled. She loved bantering with Sharon.

"Hmm. How was lunch with our dearest friend?" Sharon heard Andrea's groan and giggled.

"Don't get me started."

They spoke for hours, way into the night. Eventually their laughter grew dim, their voices softer and heavy with sleep. It wasn't long after eleven that both women drifted into sleep, with only deep, steady breaths heard through the phones.


End file.
